


Up Here The Blue Ones Fit

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking Games, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Sleepy Cuddles, drunk!Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey might or might not have engaged in a Star Trek drinking game with his brother and maybe he isn't exactly sober anymore and maybe he isn't quite sure exactly where he is - so naturally, he calls Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Here The Blue Ones Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written as a fill for [challenge #30 - Drinking Game](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/113275690155/challenge-30-drinking-game) over at [Marvey Fic Challenges](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/). Also inspired by [this prompt](http://tastymoves.tumblr.com/post/113526957436/otpdisaster-person-a-escorting-a-very-drunk) [tastymoves](http://tastymoves.tumblr.com/) reblogged a couple of days ago and by [this gif ficlet](http://hegoesigo.tumblr.com/post/113552532309/nope-because-youre-crazy-about-me-i-can-kick) by [hegoesigo](http://hegoesigo.tumblr.com/).
> 
> For naias, as always. :-)
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"

When his phone rings on Friday evening, just a little after midnight, at the end of an intense and tiring week, Mike lazily stretches on his couch and yawns. He can feel the whole week in his bones and muscles, a week that included two and a half all-nighters on Mike’s and, surprisingly, one on Harvey’s side as well as a spectacular win in court only ten hours ago, leaving the firm early and stopping for a quick celebratory drink at one of the bars near the office before Mike and Harvey were headed their separate ways – Mike’s leading him straight home, nothing but couch, pizza and crap TV on his mind, and Harvey mumbling something about his brother being in town and a grand tour of downtown Manhattan clubs and bars he had planned for the two of them.

So, when Mike’s phone rings a little after midnight and Mike fishes it from under the lid of the pizza carton, wiping it against his upper thigh to get rid of the greasy smudges his fingers have left on the flat surface earlier, when he sees that it’s _Harvey Specter_ who is calling him, Mike frowns. There is no way he is going to join the two Specter brothers in their nightly endeavors tonight – as much as he’d like to meet the infamous Marcus Specter. He’s been curious to get to know Harvey’s younger brother for ages but as close as he and Harvey have been working together for the last two years – and yes, Mike does consider them friends even if Harvey doesn’t (or maybe he does… with Harvey Specter you can never know for sure) – they’ve never gotten that personal, so maybe Mike should say yes despite his being so very tired, who knows if a chance like that will ever come again?

So, a moment before Mike answers his phone he sits up straight, disentangles his legs from the blanket he’s been huddled up under and runs his still slightly greasy fingers through his tousled hair. 

“Yo, Harvey. What’s up?”

“You,” Harvey says and Mike can hear how he takes a deep breath on the other end of the line. “Need to call me a cab.” Harvey’s words roll from his tongue with a weird kind of heavy, thick viscosity. Almost as if he’s trying hard to get them out the right way and in the right order.

“ _What._ ” Mike frowns and sits up even straighter. He reaches for the half-empty bottle of beer on the narrow coffee table in front of him and sets the TV to mute.

“A cab, Mike,” Harvey says and he sounds strangely impatient. “A cab. I think I’ve lost my phone and Marcus—He’s—“ There is a short pause and a huff before Harvey speaks again. “Yeah, anyway. So. Cab?”

“Harvey,” Mike says slowly and takes a long swig from his bottle. “You are _using_ your phone.”

“Oh.” Harvey’s voice becomes a little muffled and Mike imagines him staring at the small device in his hand. “Yeah, right.” This pause is longer than the first and there is a pretty loud ruffling sound and Mike wonders if Harvey has just stuffed the phone back into the pocket of his jacket. “Listen,” Harvey says after a while and clears his throat. “Call me a cab anyway. I have to get down to the river and watch—to get some fresh air, I think. I mean, home, I have to go home, I mean, it’s late and I am not a hundred percent sure which direction that is. The river, I mean. No, home.“

“Are you drunk?” Mike grins at Harvey’s slightly rambling words and Harvey huffs again.

“No.”

Mike thinks he has never heard anyone sound that offended in his life and his grin broadens when Harvey continues.

“I won.”

“You won.” Mike rises from the sofa and tucks his cell phone between his ear and shoulder. He shimmies out of his track pants and reaches for the pair of jeans that he flung over the armchair on the other side of the table the weekend before.

“Yeah,” Harvey says and Mike can hear pride and a very content grin in Harvey’s voice. “Marcus passed out, so I won.”

“Your brother passed out? At a bar?” Mike freezes in mid-movement, one of his legs already in the jeans, the other one in mid-air.

“No. Of course not.” The frown on Harvey’s face is audible through the phone. “At his hotel, of course. We never left his room, got caught up in a thing. A Star Trek thing, I think. A Star Trek drinking game, I mean. _He_ suggested it, not me. And _I_ won.”

“Where is Marcus now?” Mike asks cautiously and finishes putting on his trousers.

“In bed.” Harvey sounds endearingly accomplished. “I put him into bed. Tucked him in and all. Just like when we were—Anyway,” Harvey interrupts himself. “Call me a cab? Can’t find Ray’s number and I think I should head home now. It’s pretty late already, isn’t it?”

“Just a little past midnight. Where are you right now?” Mike slips into his shoes and grabs his wallet. 

“Marcus’s hotel, just outside.” Another short silence and another of those rustling sounds. “On the street. Pavement, I mean. Somewhere near the river. I think.”

“Okay,” Mike says, pulling the door shut behind himself and shoving the key into the lock. “Stay where you are. I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Okay,” Harvey says. He sounds content and optimistic. “I’ll stay right here. Bye.”

Mike quickly locks the door and runs down the stairs, smiling. 

*****

The taxi takes a little over fifteen minutes to get him to downtown Manhattan and when it slows down to stop at the curb, Mike can see Harvey leaning against the wall of the building, frantically tapping at the screen of his cell phone. Mike pays the driver and scrambles out of the car, never taking his eyes off of the man on the other side of the pavement. 

Harvey’s coat is hanging open, his tie is loosened, the top two buttons of his shirt undone and his hair looks more disheveled than Mike has ever seen it. There’s such an intense look of utter concentration on Harvey’s face and his cheeks are slightly flushed and he’s biting his lips and all of a sudden such a rush of warmth sweeps through Mike’s veins and he thinks he wants to stand here on the other side of the pavement and watch Harvey forever. 

“Shit,” Harvey curses under his breath and scowls at the small screen. He looks up after a while and lets his phone drop into the pocket of his coat when he sees Mike. 

“Hey.” Mike takes a couple of steps towards him and tilts his head. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s much more difficult,” Harvey declares exasperatedly and shoves his hands into the pockets of his trousers, still leaning against the wall, “when you try and take the colors into consideration.”

“What?” Harvey sounds as if what he’s saying is perfectly logical but Mike can’t for the life of him make any sense of his words.

“Not just fill the gaps but do it according to the color scheme?” The look on Harvey’s face is blatantly questioning Mike’s intelligence and there’s nothing Mike can do about it but smile and wrinkle his nose.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he admits and Harvey frowns.

“I am talking about,” Harvey says and his words sound slightly slurred, “I am talking about how I usually can do level ten in my sleep, eleven even, of course I can, I’m not Marcus, after all. But when you want to have all the blue ones together and all the purple ones and all the red ones and—well, you get the gist, position them so the colors match and are not all jumbled up. Level ten is fucking difficult when you try to do that. Especially with the blues. They’re the trickiest ones. Fucking angles.” He pushes himself away from the wall and bounces on the balls of his feet. “Bet you never even tried it that way. Pussy.”

“Are you talking about _Tetris_?” Mike’s eyes widen at the realization and when Harvey nods he can’t help but laugh out loud.

“What?” Harvey barks and turns to walk away. “It’s a fucking challenge,” he calls back over his shoulder and for a moment Mike is frozen to the spot, shaking with silent laughter. 

He watches Harvey take a few carefully measured steps before he sprints after him, reaching for his arm. “Hey, where are you going?”

Harvey turns around swaying a little and then he actually staggers and has to hold on to Mike to steady himself and to keep himself upright. “Home,” he says, smoothing his palm against Mike’s chest. “Home.”

“Well,” Mike grins and places his hand lightly on the small of Harvey’s back. “Then we’d better take _this_ direction,” he nods ahead and gives Harvey a gentle nudge when he starts walking. 

“Whoa,” Harvey trips and grabs hold of Mike’s arm again. “Careful!”

“Sure,” Mike grins when Harvey’s arm wraps around his shoulders. He sneaks his own arm around Harvey’s waist under his coat, feeling the warmth the other man is radiating. “We’ll get you home safely, I promise.”

“I’m just glad Marcus is asleep in his bed,” Harvey says and takes a deep breath. “Stupid drinking game. Guy can’t hold his liquor for shit.”

“Yeah,” Mike murmurs and carefully steers Harvey along the pavement. “Watch out,” he warns him when they walk by a group of young men passing around a paper-wrapped bottle and talking animatedly.

“I like to watch him sleep, you know, like back then when we were kids,” Harvey murmurs and pulls Mike closer against him. “Then I know nothing bad will ever happen to him.”

“Yeah,” Mike says again, nodding reassuringly.

“Because I’m watching over him,” Harvey explains and Mike nods again, humming in agreement. “He’s my little brother, you know?” Harvey nudges Mike’s arm with his fist and nods back. “Won’t ever let anything happen to him. In all my life.”

“Good,” Mike confirms, pulling Harvey aside so he doesn’t run into one of those newspaper dispensers lining the pavement. 

“Just like you,” Harvey mumbles and stops, almost causing Mike to stumble. He sways on the spot and reaches for Mike’s shoulders to steady himself. “I won’t ever let anything happen to you either. I’m watching over you. You know that, don’t you?”

Harvey’s stare is intense and Mike’s knees almost buckle under its weight. “Yeah,” he says and swallows thickly. “I know. I know that. Thanks, man.”

“I want to watch you sleep, too,” Harvey continues and pulls Mike into a clumsy hug. “Like Marcus but different. He’s my little brother and you’re not, so—So I may be a little crazy about you sometimes, you know?” he whispers into Mike’s ear and ruffles his hair. “Am not crazy about Marcus, just you. I told him that tonight. I think. ”

“Okay, Harvey,” Mike mutters and withdraws from the embrace. “Whatever you say. Let’s get you home now, okay?”

“Yeah,” Harvey grins broadly and raises his chin, taking a deep breath. “I love this city, I _really_ love it. Best city in the world, if you ask me.” He stops again and looks up, letting his eyes wander up and down the skyscrapers’ endless glittering facades. “Even though the blue ones never fit. They’re the most difficult. They never really fit with those _angles_ and all because they’re always on the wrong side and you can’t turn them around in time and then you have those gaps in between and you just fuck up the level. Just like that.” He sighs and lowers his gaze, staring at the ground. “Fuck. I never thought of that before.”

Harvey trips over the tip of his own shoe when he starts walking again and he almost falls and pulls Mike down onto the pavement with him. 

“Careful,” Mike says softly when he maneuvers Harvey up onto his feet again and smoothes his hands down the sleeves of Harvey’s coat. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Harvey nods, sounding a little grumpy all of a sudden. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his trousers again, raises his shoulders and points down the street with his chin. “Let’s go.”

*****

They arrive at the condo roughly ten minutes later and Harvey doesn’t complain when Mike takes the keys from his fumbling fingers and unlocks the front door for him. He walks down the corridor and tosses his coat and jacket onto the kitchen island and just frowns at them a little, just slightly bewildered, when they slide to the ground as soon as they’ve landed on the even, polished surface. 

“I don’t want to be hung over tomorrow,” he states and opens the door to the deck. “I’m going to sleep outside. Get a clear head and all. Fresh air. Oxygen.”

“Harvey,” Mike picks up Harvey’s clothes from the floor and hangs them over the backrest of one of the dining room chairs. He steps up behind Harvey and carefully places his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I don’t think that is such a great idea. It’s almost October and it’s going to get pretty cold out there tonight. It already _is_ , if you ask me.”

“Not asking you,” Harvey grins and turns around to face Mike. He ruffles Mike’s hair again and smiles. “But you’re right. Might get cold outside.” He tilts his head and before Mike can say anything he presses his index finger against Mike’s slightly open lips and raises his eyebrows. “Shhhhh,” he makes and Mike’s lips close immediately. “I have an idea.”

Mike watches Harvey cross the living room and toeing off his shoes at the door to the bedroom. He doesn’t move until Harvey re-emerges from the sliding doors, his arms full of bed covers and pillows. “Gotta keep warm, right?”

“Harvey—“ Mike starts but Harvey interrupts him before he can even form a sentence.

“Come on, Mike! It’ll be fun!”

“What?” Mike’s voice raises and he crosses his arms in front of his chest. “ _No way._ Forget it. I’m not going to sleep out there with you. I’m going home now.”

“Spoil sport,” Harvey calls over his shoulder, carrying the covers and pillows over to the large deck chair in the corner of the deck. He drops the bedding onto the pad and turns around. “Come on. It’ll be fun, I promise. Like summer camp.” He bows down and drags and shoves the deck chair into a new position facing the city and with its back to the windows.

“I _hate_ summer camp,” Mike mutters under his breath and walks over to where Harvey is busy arranging the pillows and covers on the chair. He toes off his shoes and when Harvey climbs under the covers and holds them up for Mike, he hesitates just for the briefest of moments. “Idiot,” he smiles and slips under the covers next to Harvey who immediately takes Mike in his arm.

“Look,” he says and points at the city below and at the skies above. “The blues fit up here. No gaps between angles.”

“Yeah.” Mike grabs hold of Harvey’s hand and pulls the covers further up. “They fit.”

“Hmmm—“ Harvey turns to his side and buries his face in the curve of Mike’s throat. “You smell good.”

“You, too.” Closing his eyes, Mike lets Harvey’s hair brush against his cheek. “You, too.” He can feel how Harvey’s lips part and a hot breath touches his skin. When Harvey’s tongue darts out and touches his pulse point he bites his lips to stifle a moan and pulls back. “Harvey,” he rasps and clears his throat. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” Harvey pulls back as well and locks eyes with Mike. “Don’t you want to?”

“You have no idea,” Mike whispers under his breath and squeezes his eyes shut tightly for the fraction of a second. “But this is not a good idea, Harvey. Not tonight.”

“Why not?” Harvey repeats and searches Mike’s eyes. “Mike?”

“Because,” Mike starts and then pauses. “You know why.” He cups Harvey’s face and runs his thumb over Harvey’s lips. “You’re still drunk and I—We shouldn’t do anything we’d regret in the morning.”

“Wouldn’t regret this,” Harvey mumbles and leans into Mike’s caress. “Never regret this.” He kisses Mike’s palm briefly and buries his face against Mike’s throat again. “Sleep now,” he murmurs and the vibrations of his words send shivers through Mike’s whole body. “I’ll watch over you.”

“Yeah,” Mike whispers and inhales the scent of Harvey’s hair. “You do that.”

“Love it when they fit,” Harvey slurs and huffs against Mike’s skin. “Feels so right.”

“Hm-hmm—“ Mike’s voice is nothing but a soft hum in the night and when he wakes up early the following morning he doesn’t remember falling asleep.

*****

Harvey’s arms are still wrapped around him and Harvey has thrown a leg over Mike’s thighs during the night, his knee nudging Mike’s morning erection through his trousers. 

“Shit,” Mike whispers and disentangles himself from Harvey’s embrace carefully, trying not to wake the other man. 

“Mike—“ Harvey yawns and rolls onto his back, sighing. 

Mike freezes and doesn’t move again until he is sure that Harvey is still sound asleep. He pulls the cover up over Harvey’s chest and shoulders and smiles down on the sleeping man. Harvey’s lips are slightly parted and there is the tiniest of frowns furrowing his brows and Mike can’t help but smile and smile and smile.

He tears himself away from the sight of sleeping Harvey Specter after some minutes and takes a quick shower before he fixes Harvey a huge glass of water which he places next to the deck chair along with two Aspirin. After that he heads downstairs for fresh bagels and coffee and when he comes back to the condo a quarter of an hour later, Harvey just emerges from the bedroom, a towel slung around his hips and his hair all wet and spike-y from the shower he’s apparently just taken.

Mike stops dead in his tracks right next to the kitchen isle. He slowly sets down the tray with the coffee cups and the paper bag with the bagels and wipes his mouth with his palm, gaping at the half naked man across the room. 

“Good morning,” he says, watching Harvey walk through the room towards him. 

“Morning.” 

“I got us coffee and bagels, I thought—“ Mike bites his tongue and he can feel himself blush under Harvey’s intense gaze. “For breakfast. I mean, if you want breakfast, that is.”

Without saying a word, Harvey takes another step closer and rests his left hand on the kitchen isle’s surface right next to the white paper bag, leaning in. 

“How are you?” Mike asks and looks away. He doesn’t know how to deal with the depth of Harvey’s eyes or the smell of his shower gel or the single drop of water that runs from Harvey’s hair down his temple. 

His blood is rushing through his veins and white noise pierces his ears. The silence stretches out forever and Mike can only worry his lip between his teeth for so long. He opens his mouth to speak, to apologize, to say that he’s leaving.

“Not drunk anymore,” Harvey finally answers, breaking the silence a mere second before Mike can say anything. “And I have a coffee maker.”

“What.” That wasn’t any of the things Mike had expected Harvey to say, not at all. He frowns and casts a quick look at the kitchen when Harvey tilts his head and licks his lips.

“Italian.”

“Why—“

“It doesn’t matter if the coffee gets cold,” Harvey says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “We can make fresh coffee later.”

“Later,” Mike echoes, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “We can—“

“Yeah,” Harvey murmurs and closes the distance between them. He reaches around Mike and pulls him close with his hand on the small of Mike’s back. “If you want to.” He places the gentlest of kisses onto Mike’s lips before he pulls back again and locks eyes with Mike. “Mike?”

“I don’t give a fuck about the coffee,” Mike blurts out and cups Harvey’s face. “Not even a single one.”

“Good,” Harvey smiles and claims Mike’s mouth in a deep passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless after a couple of minutes. Harvey is panting and Mike is rock hard in his trousers when Harvey finally breaks the kiss.

“I left the covers outside,” he murmurs and pulls Mike in for a short open-mouthed kiss. “The sun has just come up.”

“Oh god,” Mike moans when Harvey pulls him close and wedges his leg between Mike’s, rubbing their cloth-clad erections together.

“Come outside with me?” Harvey mouths along Mike’s jaw line. “Hmmm?”

“I think I can honestly say,” Mike bends his head sideways to allow Harvey’s lips more access. “That there’s nothing I’d rather do.”

 

~fin~


End file.
